Flow control devices, such as sliding or rotating sleeve assemblies and downhole valves, are often included in downhole completions to selectively regulate fluid flow into and out of production tubing during hydrocarbon recovery operations. The flow control devices typically include a choke used to throttle (alternately referred to as “choke”) the fluid flow and thereby provide adjustable flow metering and pressure control between a surrounding well annulus and the production tubing at the maximum possible flowing differential pressure.
Chokes used in flow control devices are also designed to facilitate a long service life against erosion due to solid laden produced fluids. Due to the extremely high flow velocities commonly experienced in downhole choke operation, the standardized industry materials of choice for chokes include carbides (e.g., tungsten carbide) or equivalent hard ceramics and ceramic alloys that mitigate erosion. Various design features can be incorporated into the chokes and their associated component parts to mitigate material erosion caused by the high velocity flow of solid laden fluids.